


I Will Keep You Warm

by SentientMango



Series: A Very Royality Remedy [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, Fever, M/M, Medicine, Sick Character, Sickfic, its been a while I dont remember how to tag, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: A while after Patton was sick, Roman wakes up with a shiver which would not stop, but it was probably nothing right?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Very Royality Remedy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I Will Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to On Prince's Honor, but it can be read alone!

About a week had passed since Roman had initially realized Patton was sick, and things were going well! Thanks to Roman's care, Patton was back up and running, and although he still had a slight cough which he hadn't been able to shake, he was feeling a lot better.

Today was Patton's first day going back to work since Roman had first discovered his illness. Roman had forced him to stay in bed and recover, and although at the time Patton wished he could have gotten up and helped around the house, he was grateful he got the rest he needed. 

Unfortunately, today Patton woke up late. Very late. When Patton did wake up, he glanced at the clock and immediately realized he needed to be at the cafe in five minutes. Well, Patton thought as he scrambled out of bed. That's one way to wake up! 

Patton barely noticed how warm their bedroom was, because he barely had any time to think as he rushed out the door. He was already going to be late after all! In his rush, he neglected to notice that Roman was huddled in the bed, shivering.

~~~

Roman had woken up far too early for his liking. His bedroom must have been freezing, because he simply could not stop shivering, and his nose was running, a simple side effect from the lower temperatures in his room, Roman convinced himself. 

With a slight groan Roman propped himself up and checked the time. At first, his vision was blurry, so he couldn't quite make out all the numbers, but after squinting at his phone for longer than he could have liked, he made out the numbers 2:37. Roman set down his phone and buried further into the blanket, curling slightly closer to the warm mass laying beside him. 

When Roman next woke up, the bed was cool beside him. Roman shivered, as the chill crepted up his spine, and wrapped around him. Roman huddled into himself, shivering violently, it was far too cold. Roman sat up and wrapped himself in blankets. He shuffled over to the thermostat to turn it up, but when he stumbled over to it, he noticed the thermostat was already turned almost all up that last couple of degrees, it must've broken. Roman thought to himself.

So Roman resigned himself to his state of coldness by returning to the bed and trying to fall back asleep. He was too cold and tired to care if he wasted the day. 

The third time Roman woke up, he immediately began to cough. He was sweating, but still freezing, and Roman felt like he could barely move. He summoned up what little strength he had left to shakily grab his phone.

It was noon, and Roman had a text from Patton, but Roman's vision was too blurry to try to read it. 

Roman pressed the call button with his shakey hands. After 3 rings someone picked up, but Roman didn't recognize the voice.

"Hi, um this is Patton's phone, he's in the middle of something, but I can tell him you called if you want?"

Roman went to speak, but all that came out was a couple of dull strangled coughs. 

"Woah, dude are you okay?"

Roman whimpered slightly, and the voice on the other side began to sound panicked, "Okay, I'm gonna try get Patton, hold on for a second okay?"

Roman didn't bother to try to respond, and a few seconds later a slightly more panicked Patton was on the phone. "Roman? Roman, dear are you there?"

Roman tried to respond, "Pa-tton?" Roman rasped out, his voice breaking in the middle. 

Roman heard a sigh, which tugged at his heart, Patton was definitely mad or annoyed, why else would he have sighed like that? He shouldn't have called. Patton interrupted Roman's spiralling thoughts by asking softly, "Roman, honey are you okay?"

Roman tried to muffle his coughing, if he was going to pretend like he was fine so he didn't worry Patton, he shouldn't hear him. Unfortunately Roman's coughing was very loud, and a pillow was not a very effective sound muffler. 

"Oh dear..." Patton said gently, "You don't sound too well sweetheart. Hang tight okay? I'm going to get off work as soon as possible."

"No Pat-" Roman croaked. "I'm fine, don't worry." 

"Roman," Patton said sternly. "I am not going to let you suffer alone. I'm coming home as soon as possible!"

Roman was too tired to argue with Patton and insist he should stay at work, so instead he just hung up and collapsed back into bed.

~~~

The line went dead, and Patton frowned at his phone. Patton put it back into his bag, and returned to the counter, where his coworker, Virgil, was standing. The coffee shop was empty, so when Patton came back in, Virgil glanced over. 

"Hey Pat," Virgil said. "Is everything okay?"

Patton shook his head, "I don't know, he didn't say very much, he certainly didn't sound very well though."

Virgil bit his lip, "Maybe you should go... he sounded really sick."

Patton seemed conflicted, as he played with his sweater sleeve. "Well I don't want to leave you here alone, there's still what, two hours left?"

Virgil gestured at the empty shop, and smirked, "It's not like we've got a ton of business at the moment. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure kiddo?" Patton asked, as relief begun to creep until his voice.

"Absolutely," Virgil confirmed. "Take care alright?" 

Patton nodded, "Of course! Bye thank you so much," he said as he began to pack up his stuff. "Thank you so much for doing this!"

"No probs Pat. Be careful!"

Patton hugged Virgil quickly, "Yep see you tomorrow!" Patton rushed towards the door, and called behind him, "Thank you again Virgil!'

Patton went down the street, careful not to trip over any of the uneven concrete. He turned a corner and ran up the stairs towards his apartment.

Patton knocked as he unlocked the door, "Roman? Darling are you there?" 

He opened the door and a burst of warm air hit him. It was far warmer in the small apartment than Patton had expected it to be. He opened a window in the living room to start circulating air, as he did that a whimper brought his attention to their bedroom.

"Roman honey?" Patton said as the pushed the door open gently. 

Roman looked, for lack of a better word, horrible. Sweat plastered his bangs to his forehead, and tissues littered the bed. He was shivering, despite of the extremely high heat. Patton couldn't see Roman's eyes because they were buried in his pillow.

Patton knelt next to Roman, "Sweetheart can you hear me?"

Roman trembled, and Patton realized that he wasn't shivering, but he was crying. When Roman hiccuped quietly, Patton's heart tore. Patton began to rub small circles around Roman's back. 

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Patton asked gently.

Roman stopped crying immediately and fell silent.

"Roman?"

Roman looked up at Patton, eyes red and nose redder. He mumbled something under his breath and Patton barely managed to make out a few words, "angry... sorry... don't go."

Patton gasped, "Roman I wasn't planning on leaving! And why are you apologizing hun, you've done nothing wrong."

"You were mad." Roman murmured.

Patton frowned, and his eyebrows created creases in his forehead. "I wasn't mad at you dear, I'm sorry I wasn't clear."

Roman snapped his eyes to Patton's, "You- You aren't mad?" 

Patton kissed Roman's forehead, "No Ro, not at all."

Roman smiled shakily, and Patton smiled in relief back at him. "Okay Roman, sweetheart, can you stand? It's far too warm in here and you definitely have a fever."

Roman shrugged, and groaned miserably as he tried to sit up. Patton offered Roman a hand to help Roman stand. He stood slowly, but immediately stumbled and lost his footing, and would have fallen if Patton had not caught him. Patton steadied Roman with his arm, and hummed considerably. "Honey, I'm gonna carry you okay?"

Roman nodded as his head lolled onto Patton's shoulder.

Patton sighed affectionately as he picked Roman up and carried him to the living room. Patton was immediately suprised by the heat radiating off of Roman's body when he pick up Roman. Patton bit his lip. That can't be good.

Patton helped Roman into the living room. Roman immediately began to shiver uncontrollably in Patton's arms upon them entering the still warm, although slightly cooler room. 

Patton frowned, "Honey? I'm going to get the thermometer, can you stay awake for me?" 

Roman nodded, and Patton left to retrieve it. He came back and instructed Roman to put it under his tongue. 

"Oh boy hon you definitely have a fever," Patton said as he read the thermometer. "I'm sorry I got you sick love."

"Mm 's okay," Roman mumbled, "I meant it when I said I didn't mind."

Patton smiled gently, "I'm going to get you some water and stuff. Get comfy okay?"

Roman nodded, "Ok." Roman sniffled before coughing wetly into his arm.

Patton winced, "I'll try to find some more tissues and some thing for that cough of yours."

Patton came back with full hands, "I brought you a blanket and some tea as well as the other stuff. The tea will help your throat and hopefully help you sleep!"

Roman shivered and wrapped himself in the blanket, before cradling the cup of tea. "Thanks Pat."

Patton smiled gently, "Take some of the medicine and try to get some sleep okay?"

Roman nodded, and Patton kissed his temple, "I'll be right back love."

Patton ventured back into their far to warm bedroom. He turned the thermostat down, and glanced around the room, tissues littered the floor, and the air felt musty and dry.

Patton walked over and opened the window, I'll clean it up later, Patton thought before heading back to the living room.

When he came back, the cup was on the table, and Roman had fallen asleep sitting up. 

Patton chuckled as he moved Roman gently so he was lying down, "Goodnight dear." Patton whispered, "Get well soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr @thesentientmango and comments are really appreciated!


End file.
